One type of connector is assembled by terminating the front ends of wires to contacts and inserting the contacts into passages of an insulator, until retainer clips lock the contacts in place. The space taken up by the clips increases the required spacing between the passages, because metallic clips must be spaced to prevent arcing, and the presence of clips adds complication. A connector that could be easily assembled and that avoided the need for retainer clips would be of value.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a connector is provided with a plurality of contacts, which reliably holds the contacts apart to prevent arcing at moderately high voltages (e.g. 1000 volts) and which enables easy and reliable assembly. The connector includes an insulative retainer with front and rear ends and a plurality of slots extending between the ends. The contacts have rear ends soldered or otherwise terminated to conductors of wires, and the rear portions of the contacts and trailing portions of the wires are each inserted into one of the slots. An insulative body has a rear portion with top and bottom arms that form a cavity between them, the body also having a front portion with a plurality of passages. The retainer with contacts therein is inserted into the cavity while front ends of the contacts are inserted into the passages of the body. Thereafter, the assembly of the body and retainer is inserted into a shell that has a cylindrical portion that closely surrounds the arms and retainer to hold them in position.
After the retainer, body, and shell are assembled, a crimp barrel is moved around the cable that holds the wires, so a front end of the crimp barrel lies adjacent to the rear end of the body and retainer and the cable shield is wrapped backward around the barrel. As the shell is moved rearwardly around the body and retainer, a rear shell portion receives the crimp barrel and the shell rear portion is crimped to lock a jacket portion of the cable between the shell and crimp barrel.